


Some TEW dating  headcanons because I got sad

by Skeetyeetmaster69



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetyeetmaster69/pseuds/Skeetyeetmaster69
Summary: Title says it all. Theres some nsfw stuff so uh, watch out
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Reader, Juli Kidman/Reader, Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader, Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Some TEW dating  headcanons because I got sad

Seb 💚  
*PDA or DIE  
*Absolutely loves cuddling and wants you to lay your head on his chest  
*Sleeps in just boxers bc he's too lazy to get into pajamas  
*likes leaving the tv on at night, he can't sleep in silence  
*closes everything at night except for his door  
*if you ever go out paintballing as a family, he WILL shoot you on the ass  
*snores really loud sometimes  
*will absolutely melt if you scratch his back, under his chin, or in his hair  
*watching movies as a family is NOT optional  
*tries to cook, but can't at all  
*hey, it's made with love  
*very overprotective  
*touch starved  
*big spoon as a mf  
*loves cheesy romance films like the notebook  
*refuses to ever shave his face completely clean because he is not above beard tickles  
*night owl but always wakes up ready to go  
\------sad stuff here, beware------  
*has horrible nightmares  
*will scream himself awake some nights  
*will most definetly have those days where he'll beg you to stay in bed with him and forget about all of your responsibilities for just one day.  
*sometimes cries and worries that he isn't good enough for you or Lily  
*there will be times where you'll just be holding eachother and he'll just start to break down  
*holds you just to know you're there, this man will hug you tight like you'll dissapear

*works himself half to death for you 

  
\------NSFW stuff-----  
*acts tough when you're out of the bedroom, but becomes a mess in it  
*stuff is pretty vanilla with this guy, he just wants to hold and kiss you  
*favorite position is missionary  
*likes to rest his forehead up against yours and look into your eyes  
*this man is all about telling you how good you're making him feel, he isn't afraid to be in your ear moaning your name through shakey breaths  
*is very gentle, gets super worried about hurting you  
*an absolute sucker for neck kisses  
*praise kink  
*he doesn't understand the daddy kink, sorry buddy  
*you get him riled up in public, you won't see the end of it  
*probably isn't above trying to fuck you in public when no one else is around  
*got him riled up on date night?  
*bold of you to assume this man will NOT come onto you in the car and go down on you faster than the Titanic  
*will blow you to bits  
*hahaha  
*get it?

Joseph 💙  
*cuddling is his favorite way to unwind  
*loves to fall asleep in your arms  
*pillowtalk GOD  
*easily jealous asf  
*gets way into movies, no netflix and chill with this dude  
*wears pajamas that match  
*he's so stressed  
*has a personal journal  
*can only cook well because he has several cookbooks  
*worships the snooze button  
*takes a shower like every morning to wake up  
*does some chores while still in his towel  
*is a coffee addict just like his partner  
*was a horror addict, supringly  
*loves tea but thinks its overrated  
*is actually a huge nerd who likes scifi  
*when he swears the world will end  
*light weight, easily gets wasted  
*is the lovey drunk  
*he tries, please be patient  
*has a wonderfully soft singing voice  
\------Sad stuff here------  
*Has always had depression, but it got severely worse after Sebastian had his downfall  
*worries about you to death and is quick to question if alcohol is ever involved  
*is just so used to crying he's mastered doing it silently  
*thinks he's a burden and if you worry about him it's because he said too much  
*loves affection but sometimes it also feels like a stab in the chest  
*needs a reminder every once in a while that he's enough  
*worries he isn't good enough for you and ends up over working himself in an effort to be useful  
*always puts your needs before his, he just loves you so much  
___NSFW STUFF____  
*dont let that shy and quiet little cutie fool you  
*this man is by the book and knows how to please  
*likes to be in charge but isnt opposed to letting you take the reigns  
*favorite thing to do is go down on you  
*not very dominant, but is very into praise  
*telling him how good he's making you feel only spurs him on  
*can't help but to get a little too excited, so he will moan up against you  
*hey, good stimulation right?  
*favorite position is cowgirl ;))  
*he likes seeing the expressions you make, he likes focusing on YOU  
*often keeps his hands by his sides to avoid pulling but will ultimately end up clinging onto your hips for dear life  
*is embarassed about making alot of sound  
*he usually kisses you when he cums to muffle it, although this fails sometimes  
*he pulls back because he's just so out of breath and ends up making a bigger display then he wanted in the first place  
*swears in bed and only in bed

Kidman 🖤  
*isn't a cuddler, she gets nervous about that kind of stuff  
*y'all own several cats now  
*is protective, but its subtle  
*like if someone is checking you out she'll go to quickly hold your hand  
*or kiss you on the cheek  
*gets a little insecure at times, but when you reassure her, her confidence is choatic  
*watches everyone around the two of you like a hawk  
*no one will get away with hurting you  
*needs reassurance time to time, she feels bad and like shes not good enough  
*fairly clean, keeps the house neat. She doesn't hold on to much.  
*loves gifts, will never let go of a single gift you give her  
*afraid to use some presents because shes afraid she might ruin them  
*secretly adores cute little things (like toys/dolls)  
*not affectionate physically often, but she has her way with her words. Her love language is a gift.  
*likes cartoons  
*really good with computers, she can pirate any movie or game you desire  
\-----sad stuff-------  
*barely cries, but when she does everything comes crashing down  
*for her to cry it's like the straw that broke the camel's back  
*she worries about becoming too depend on you  
*is very dependent on you anyways  
*often cries at night time when you're asleep so you wont hear  
*cuddles you while she does  
*you make her feel safe, like home  
*gets embarassed whenever you catch her crying  
*but deep down when you walk in on her doing it she just wants to run into your arms  
*gentle hugger, loosely hugs like she's barely holding on  
*running your fingers through her hair helps calm her down and reassure her  
*gentle cuddling and soft kisses are a must  
\---NSFW STUFF----  
*this woman will REDEFINE domination for you  
*that is, if you want  
*she can also be really sweet and gentle, but only when she trusts you enough  
*gets easily flustered when intimate  
*this feels very personal for her  
*is more worried about what you want at times  
*tells you how much she loves you the whole time  
*she does nothing but praise you, although she's a bit shakey with it (she gets embarassed)  
*she loves spooning  
*little spoon for the win  
*just hold her <3

Ruvik 🤍  
*cannot believe he fell in love with the likes of someone like you  
*hates that he loves you, he doesn't understand it  
*will treat you in low regard at times but if anyone else does it they will be slaughtered brutally  
*absolute adoration with a deadly amount of disgust mixed in  
*no one is allowed to hurt you  
*unless that someone is him, of course  
*no games, no close intimacy, you will be his but he is not yours  
*he will not allow you to touch his scars  
*that is, mostly  
*you insist they aren't as hideous as he believes regardless of his clever quips and comebacks  
*probably because he's insecure  
*when you do see his scars it's only when he is bathing or putting his bandages back on  
*he will let you help sometimes, but on rare occasion  
*read before bed kind of guy  
*isnt into cuddling at all  
*deadly amount of jealousy  
\-----sad stuff------  
*nightmares  
*nightmares  
*did I say nightmares?  
*he constantly relives the accident in his dreams  
*he stays up alot until he passes out from exhaustion  
*he's so tired but he truly never gets enough sleep  
*is very focused on creating STEM, he works himself half to death  
*mention Laura and he will NOT shut up about her  
*he misses her so much  
*bad trust issues  
*really bad  
*does NOT want to be a parent for obvious reasons  
\----NSFW stuff-----  
*he is 100% in control, hope you aren't a dom  
*notes your reactions like you're a test subject  
*may record this audio 😶  
*experimental is his middle name  
*please do not test him if you want to live  
*naturally knows all of the hot spots on the human body


End file.
